Harry Potter: The Potion Master
by DestroyerDRT
Summary: His parents and the rest of the Marauders raise Harry out side of the UK . They but returns when he is eleven to carry out his destiny and find love he arrives with a mastery in potions that is valid in any member nation of the ICW.
1. Chapter 0ne: Meeting Hermione and Nevill

**Harry Potter: The Potion Master**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that is JKR and the publishers of books as well as the studios that made the movies.**

**A/N 1: This story is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE story there will differences be from the books and the movies. **I hope/intend to keep the characters as they are in the books as far as possible, only making changes necessary for the differences in my AU.*

**It starts in Harry's first year.**

**A/N 2: Thank you to all of the Harry Potter fanfiction writers. I do not know how much of this story is inspired by others so I will thank you all for the great work you have done. I do know that one idea I used came from the ****30 Minutes That Changed**** stories, where a Harry from the future send help back and tells Harry what will happen but that is not the idea used.**

**This story was bate read by pazed**.

The prime ship is Harry/Hermione all others will be shown when they happen.

SHOUTING

"Talking"

-Thoughts-

_Parseltongue_

_Other animals talking_

'Translations' [i.e. French to English]

**Spells**

'**Spell Translations'**

Chapter 0ne: Meeting Hermione and Neville a talk takes place

Summary: His parents and the rest of the Marauders raise Harry out side of the UK. They but returns when he is eleven to carry out his destiny and find love he arrives with a mastery in potions that is valid in any member nation of the ICW.

September 1, 1991 9:00 AM King Crossing Station a young boy with messy black hair and green eyes walks towards the pillar between platforms nine and ten pulling a trunk that has a white owl in a cage on top of it. When he reaches the spot he starts to run to the wall, but instead of hitting it, he goes right through it.

-Mum and Dad were right they still use a steam engine. - Thinks the boy as he moves to board the train. - I have some time before we leave so I will read some too bad my family could not make it.-

After an hour and a half, a girl with bushy hair looks in and asks, "May I join you?"

"Why, yes you can my name is Harry what's yours," asks Harry

"I am Hermione, pleased to meet you," stats the girl. -He's cute I love the green eyes. - Hermione thinks.

-WOW!!! She is beautiful. - Harry thought has he looked at the girl.

"Are you muggleborn?" asks Harry.

"Yes, why?" replies Hermione

" No reason other than so is my mum and that there are some bloody stupid daft gits who think that it matters and that any one not a pureblood is unworthy to learn magic or even live, they even oppress those that are not human. For example the Goblins -you saw them at Gringotts right? It is the only place that they can go with out being attacked or arrested. They can only use their magic for the jobs they do such has the bank and crafting things that they can sell, but you return to them if you die. And we have a ghost for a history professor he teaches mostly the Goblin Rebellions or most fall asleep in his class at least that is what my dad and his two best friends say. Sorry about that but it just dose not seem proper how purebloods treat others or that we are not taught history in a good way," explains Harry.

"That ok, so if we wish to learn in that class we have to do it on our own," Asks Hermione?

"Yes, but we can make it fun." Harry says with a grin has a chubby boy with a toad comes in five minutes Hermione arrived.

"Hi! Harry it is good seeing you again." the boy then turns to Hermione and says "Hi, I am Neville Longbottom a friend of Harry's." says the boy.

"Hi, I am Hermione Granger and I just meet him and hope he will be a friend to me." states Hermione with a blush.

-Damn it looks even better when she blushes- "Well since you both told your last names I guess that leaves me" says Harry has he stands and shakes Neville's and kiss Hermione's hand "Hi, I am Harry Potter." Unseen bye either Neville or Hermione Harry casts a spell that prevents any one that is near from their compartment from seeing or hearing any thing, they say or do as well as any on looking for him just to meet the Boy-Who-Lived. That turned out to be a good thing because Hermione screamed.

"YOUR HARRY POTTER THE SO CALLED BOY-WHO-LIVED?"

"Hermione calm down beautiful, yes I am the, and I like how you said it so called Boy-Who-Lived.

I will answer any of your questions for the books have got it wrong but that was because no one asked my mum and dad what happened." says Harry has Hermione looks at him with a blush on her cheeks.

"Wait you think I am beautiful?" she asks.

"Yes, I do you're almost as beautiful as my mum but you will surpass her when you get older." replies a blushing Harry who looks down so the others cannot see it.

"Thank you, other than my family no one has ever said that to me." says Hermione as she

kisses Harry on the cheek and gives him a hug.

"Your welc… Welcome." Harry says with a stammer, "And If any one says I am wrong I turn them in to a mouse and feed them to Hedwig here for being blind or stupid." as he points to the owl in the cage.

"Neville why do you have a toad?" asks Harry when he notices it.

"Well, my great uncle on my dad's side gave me Trevor but my mum got me an escape proof cage for him, it uses runes to keep Trevor in it and lets me care for him. I would have rather had an owl but it was family so." replied Neville. He sees that his two friend one old and one new are both blinking in time with Hedwig and her starts to laugh at the sight.

"Why are you laughing at Neville?" both Harry and Hermione ask at the same time and Neville laughs even more. When he claims down he says "You two and Hedwig where blink in time as all three of you look at me and then you two asked me why at the same time so sorry it just hit me as funny."

Hermione and Harry just look at each other and Harry is quite certain he is talking for both of them as he says, "Well you forgiven and that did sound like it would look funny," as all three start to laugh at the image.

-I have to get Neville to show use that memory someday. - thought Harry

"Harry where did you get that stuff you said about purebloods," asks Hermione.

"Form my parents and some other adults like Neville's parents, even some books," replies Harry "Here is one of the books you can borrow it. Just return it at one of the meal time, before or after a class."

The three pre-teens all start to read while they wait for eleven o'clock.

At Eleven o'clock the Hogwarts Express starts to move for it is now time to head to school.

* * *

Next chapter Harry tells what he knows about what happened the night his home was attacked.

Thanks GinnyLover14 for pointing out the misspelling of borrow

* * *

A/N: FIRST CHAPTER IS FINISHED IN MY FRIST GOOD ATTEMPT TO WRITE FANFICTION I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT.

IN ADDITION, I DO NOT ACCEPT FLAMES ALL REVIEWS THAT ARE SUCH WILL BE IGNORED ONLY THOSE THAT HELP ME IMPROVE THIS AND ALL STORIES WILL BE KEPT AND READ.

*Thank you pazed for helping me clear that line up.


	2. Chapter Two: Explanations and Questions

****

Harry Potter: The Potion Master

**__**

This story is UNBETAED. I am looking for a bate-reader send me a message with where to send the story files I do most of my writing when off line and a file that I can read off line helps me more. I would also suggest the use of a free email like yahoo or the gmail.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that is JKR and the publishers of books as well as the studios that made the movies.

A/N 1: This story is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE story there will be differences from the books and the movies.

I intend to keep the characters as they are in the books as far as possible, only making changes necessary for the differences in my AU. a/n3****

It starts in Harrys first year.

A/N 2: Thank you to all of the Harry Potter fanfiction writers for giving me the will to try my hand at writing a fanfiction story. I do not know how much of this story is inspired by others so I will thank you all for the great work you have done. I do know that one idea I used came from the 30 Minutes That Changed stories, where a Harry from the future send help back and tells Harry what will happen but that is not the idea used.

The prime ship is Harry/Hermione all others will be shown when they happen.

SHOUTING

Talking

-Thoughts-

__

Parseltongue

Other animals talking

Translations [i.e. French to English so that I do not have to have the right grammar and words in the non-English]****

Spells

Spell Translations

Summary: His parents and the rest of the Marauders raise Harry out side of the UK. They but returns when he is eleven to carry out his destiny and find love he arrives with a mastery in potions that is valid in any member nation of the ICW.

Chapter Two: Explanations and Questions Answered

His parents and the rest of the Marauders raise Harry out side of the UK. They but returns when he is eleven to carry out his destiny and find love he arrives with a mastery in potions that is valid in any member nation of the ICW.

As Hermione starts to read the book Harry lent her, the boys each take out something to read so they can pass the time. With all three reading Neville looks up, and over to Hermione and sees her running her fingerer down a page before she turns it or moves to the next page, and his eye almost pop out of his head. At that time Harry looks up and sees Nevilles look and where he is looking and laughs this draws Hermiones attention and she asks What are you both doing?

Well Nev saw how you where reading and his look just struck me funny. Nev that is called speed-reading my mum dose it and I can too, but when I read for fun I try not to. Hermione most purebloods would never think to learn something that is so none magical, mostly because they do not know how to act like a muggle so the class for it would be imposable for them and they would not know what books too look for, replies Harry.

So Harry what is different form the books than what happened that night and where have you been, asks Hermione

Well, I must say Neville and I are lucky that my mum is good at what she does. She made a new type of port-key it is called a switching port-key and it switches two or more things from one place to another but it has a short range. She used it, and a panic room, that was under our house at the Hallow, she also made it so only one of my family could get in with out a keyed in port-key. When Voldemort also called Tom Marvolo Riddle, my mum found out that bit of news after she realized that he also way used the full thing of I am Lord Voldemort, when he spoke about himself. She then rearranged the letters of the four words of the name that he calls him self the most and she got a list of many names If you ask me. She then looked up all of the names until she found one that was at Hogwarts when the Chamber of Secrets was opened in the forties. And she got the name Tom Marvolo Riddle so with my dads and his friends help they researched Tom and found out that he was the last heir of the Guant family the last heirs of Salazar Slytherins second marriage. You see his first wife a muggleborn was murder by raiders that the woman that would become the next Lady Slytherin hired to kill her. An old love potion was used to get Salazar to marry her and give her a son the headship of the family. But the potion needed to be given once every six months, and Salazar left to fight the group of raiders in the middle of the night, and did not return for two years, when he came back he was free of the drug. Had proof that the second wife was behind the death of the first so he divorced her, and disowned both her and the son that they had. Sorry, but I felt that you both needed that bit of info. Harry said while Hermione sat and listened in rapture and Neville looked shocked for he just learned things he did not know

But my mum was not able to get to me before Riddle got to us and when she truned to get me he fired the killing cures at her and me so a homunculus she made of her self, that was what was switched with her. She had one of dad has well and they switched, but mine did not work for my was keyed to only work if I was in hers or dads arms. However, we do not know why I lived, but they think it was something to do with a prophecy that they where told. I also do not know what it said I just know it was made, Said Harry Now Nevilles parents where give some has well but theirs took all three of them away if any one of them was hit by any spell not cast by his parents right Nev?

Yes, thats right it took us to a room like what Harrys parents had but we stayed there with until the wards told my dad that the Aurors had showed up, the Deatheaters that where there had cast on the three of us the Cruciatus Curse. Has it hit we where switched with the dummies, if one of the responders was not a good friend of my dads and in on what we had to help us if we had any problems. When we showed up with the dummies still there and my parents explained what happened and what we where told they wanted. The current Minister Fudge was there and he planed on memory charming me so I can forget that night but my dad stunned him. He only got the job from what my grandmother says because he had help from the Malfoys and other pureblood families that got off of being Deatheaters by claiming they had weak wills. replied Neville.

Well my parents and my dads two best friends left before the end of the year after they saw that most if not all of the Deatheaters would get off with no punishment, like Neville said Fudge got to be Minister because he had the backing from the freed Deatheaters and no one else wanted it. My parents wished time to heal from the betrayal of Peter and make sure the my godfather got a fair trial, the Aurors sent him to Azkaban. They quit their jobs and started the

Marauders Holding Company, the Potter Research and Development my mum, and uncle Moony run it and all four run Marauders but my dad and godfather run P&B Warders and Curse

Breakers all are ICW certified and have offices in all Magical Countries and even Muggle one but for P&B it is a Security Company. All are run out of the main offices in Melbourne Australia that is also where we lived until this year we well go back on the breaks and in the summer months. But we travel a lot then, stated Harry. I even work for the R&D in potions, most countries have you going to school from the time you are eight, to get the basic knowledge we need, but some like the one in Japan and the one I went to in Australia. Use a time compression to speed up learning so kids get more time with there families. I got my Mastery in potions before my birthday this year and I am recognized by the ICW has a Master first class I am higher ranked than the teacher we have at Hogwarts. Europe is behind most of the other nations in how they view muggles have I said before but even how they treat kids. However, if they are part of the ICW, think the UN but with more power, they have to recognize any one certified by the ICW in any thing be it OWLS AND NEWTS to the Masteries. They still over look a lot of stuff that is muggle based.

"What did you do to get your Mastery?" asks with surprise Hermione

"I made a potion that when taken lets one who is a werewolf have more control than they would under the Wolfsbane Potion or with out it. The Lycan Potion, the one I made, lets them control the change and they keep the full human mind like they are an animage they take it once a year and it works the whole year. The only drawbacks are that after taking it, they fall asleep for sixteen hours and the taste it is horrible or so I have been told. But I am working on both and hope to make it better at some point. replies Harry The R&D group is one of many that are trying to find a cure and I was going to make the Wolfsbane taste better. But I came up with the Lycan that was a bit better in how well it works and the benefits that the user gets.

As Harry was talking, he removed the spell that stopped those looking for him just for his fame. At about that time the snack lady came by and Harry and Neville got some of all of the snacks. When Hermione said that her parents would not like her eating sweets for they where dentists Harry pointed out that wizard candy dose not cause cavities she tried some. That is when the compartment door opened and three boys walked in both Harry and Neville know the leader to be Draco Malfoy. Has Draco started to talk Harry gave Neville a sly wink to show he was going to do some thing to the blond pureblood fool. Harry cast a spell that would have Draco and his two goons breaking wind any time someone said Dracos name and it would last two weeks so it would happen in all of there classes and it would be worst at the sorting and it would start when he boards the boats to Hogwarts.

I am looking for Harry Potter. My name is Draco, Draco Malfoy. I know Longbottom and I can guess who you are. Say the blond boy has he looks at Harry

-God he is a copy of his dad just like Padfoot said. I am going to love taking him and his dad down. - thinks Harry.

Oh? Who am I? Asks Harry

You have to be Harry Potter just from the photos I have seen of your father you look like him just with your mudblood mother's eyes. replies Draco has a stands up so fast it is like he apparated and kicked Draco in the groan.

IF I EVERY HEAR YOU USE THAT WORD AGAIN I WIL CUT YOUR BALLS OFF AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ASS AND HANG YOU FROM THE UPPERMOST TOWER AT SCHOOL! shouts Harry. You are a no nothing pureblood fool I do not care who you are or to be your friend and if you try and get me in trouble I will find a way to make you wish you had never been born. Now you two get him out of here or I will do worst to you and him. the last part was said has Harry sat back down and turns to Hermione and he says to her I am sorry you had to see that but insulted my mum and you when he used that word and I hate it. I am sorry that I lost my temper please dont dislike me for it.

Harry I dont dislike you for it. I get the feeling that you may have heard that a lot. But what dose it mean? Hermione says

It means dirty blood it is like what a skinhead would say to someone that was of mixed race but the bloodheads use it for muggleborns bloodheads are also the same has Deatheaters just not marked. replies Harry

**

* * *

**

Next chapter the sorting and we see Snape and find out what Draco dose after Harry kicked him and Ron shows up

**

* * *

**

A/N: SECOND CHAPTER IS FINISHED IN MY FRIST GOOD ATTEMPT TO WRITE FANFICTION I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT.

IN ADDITION, I DO NOT ACCEPT FLAMES ALL REVIEWS THAT ARE SUCH WILL BE IGNORED ONLY THOSE THAT HELP ME IMPROVE THIS AND ALL STORIES WILL BE KEPT AND READ.


	3. Info and Hogsmead

**Harry Potter: The Potion Master**

This part of the chapter dose not advances the plot. It is to clear up any questions and to give information about what I plan to try to do in the story {what is AU from the books and movies.}.

This quote is how I see the Headmaster for the most part, "I don't see Dumbles as evil in this. Manipulative? You bet. Misguided? For certain. And most definitely insular and set in his ways, but not evil." by Radaslab

James and Lily are still alive, they along with Padfoot and Moony raised Harry, his younger twin siblings {a boy and a girl} called Nick or Nicolas Earl Potter, and Violet Nora Potter Lily was a month along with them when the attack happened. Violet likes to be called Nora by her friends and family so her and her twin are Nick and Nora {and any one that knows what books and movies the names come from will get 100 points to their Hogwarts house}.

They live for the most part in Melbourne, Australia and the school Harry went to was in the outback and it uses time compression/dilation to let the students learn at a fast pace.

The compression/dilation can be adjusted to help the students learn at their own pace. It helps also to give them more time to be with their families. The school teaches both magic and muggle classes, it uses a one to four {i.e. one week is four weeks}. Magic is taught only from the age of eight on and classes are done year round so students can start when they or their parents wish them to. Wands are gotten at age eleven and help focus the magic but a focus other than a wand or staff can be gotten at any time. Wand-less magic can only be learnt after the user gets full control of the magic in their bodies and that is around seventeen years of age.

The Potters travel as much as they can for until Harry was eleven he only went to school for at least ten weeks. They are sending him to Hogwarts to clear up some problems and to help set him up to bring about change to the European Magical governments. Europe is behind all other governments in how they treat none purebloods and humans for the most part.

Harry is the Lord of Hogwarts and has the power to control the school {I am still working out which parent comes from which two of the founders}. Harry got his mastery in potions because he has heard stories about Snape from friends that his family have that had children at Hogwarts like the Tonks' and a few others. Harry will have friends in all houses and in most if not all years. Nymphadora is like a big sister and cousin rolled in to one. The Weasley family is not close to Harry for Molly is one who feels that if it is not done the way the British or at least the European Ministries do it is not right. Bill and Charlie {who likes to be called Chuck} and the twins are the only ones of the kids that are close to Harry's group at the start. Bill works for the Potters at the P & B Warders and Curse Breakers and Chuck works at a Magical Wildlife Preserve that the Marauder Holding Company owns and works with dragons mostly.

Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood are two of the kids that will be helping Harry Luna's mum works for the Potter R&D company and that Lovegood home has added wards to help with her work, it also has a potions and spell crafters lab {one each} added, so she is not working in the home. She also has two human helpers as well as a house elf. The elf helps look after Luna and their home. Luna's dad still runs the paper "The Quibbler" and helps at the Magical Wildlife Preserve. Luna is more friends with Nick and Nora than Harry but he looks out for her like she is his sister.

Neville's parents still work has Aurors and his grandmother sits on the board of governors for Hogwarts and holds the family set on the Wizengamot even though Frank is the Head of Family.

The Greengrass, Davis, Patil families are also part of the Potters group of friends and allies for they see the monetary benefits of working with them. They bring with them the business that their families control. These are just some of the families that help the Potters and the reason they see the benefits that the rest of the world get with out the bigotry of the purebloods that wish to keep the magical world behind the times. They also have friends in other countries like the Delacour's from France [Harry and Nick seem to be immune to the Veela charm]. France is one if not the only nation in Europe that has a good muggle born and muggle view for most of the Pureblood and French or European centric families have died out from war or duels.

Harry is a potion master of the third order {Snape is a second order master and Harry out ranks him but this is only for the ICW not the MoM of Britain's Potions Guilds}. He got his Mastery wile in the time compression/dilation that is how he was able to get the higher level than Snape. With the family travailing a lot Harry has gotten to enjoy, the food of the counties they went to he has gained a love of cooking just so he can try some of the dishes he has tasted. Cooking is one of his many hobbies and he enjoys the reactions of those that try the food he cooks. He is at the level that an eleven year old would be at in every thing but potions, in that he went for his mastery so he could show up Snape for he had seen and learned from others how Snape taught his students and treated those in houses other than his. He has had ideas that others have made for him and his families business sell. The first is his trunk it is a multi-compartment trunk with twenty-four compartments. The trunk is set up in six main compartments types with four compartments in each of the six types. The first compartment is the standard trunk compartment with each of the three sub-compartments being twice the size of the one before it in these he stores his school stuff, books, robes, and parchment and quills with the ink for them. The second one is his apartment compartment with the main compartment being the first floor living space [lounge, kitchen and dinning room] the first of the sub-compartments is the studying place [library and study] the next sub-compartment is the guest rooms for sleeping and the last is the master bed room. The third compartment is his potions lab with the sub-compartments being in order the potions library, the cauldron storage, and ingredients storage and all of it is set up for a master potion maker. The fourth compartment is a space for training with rooms for running, swimming, weight lifting, and muggle sports like fencing. The fifth compartment is for Quodpot and Quidditch [one each for field and one each for equipment storage]. The sixth and final compartment set is a full wardrobe one for each season and is used for the clothing that he wares out side of school. The second is a crystal player it works like a portable DVD player that also plays music and recorded memories of things like Quidditch or Quodpot. The third one came from a TV show and is a pin or brooch that acts like the communication badge from "Star Trek: The Next Generation" the communication function can be set to work with in Hogwarts by the Headmaster or his deputy but the ones Harry's friends have work on a different wave length and Harry can activate it. The Headmaster dose not use the Hogwarts badges but the heads of the four houses do along with the school healer to track the students in there house and to check and see it any one is hurt. The badge changes after the sorting from the school crest to the house crest and not all of the students ware them the ones that do, do not know what they do but ware the because of school pride. Has the heir of the four founders he can override the Headmaster and the deputy head he and his group ware one of theirs on their shirts, with them normally worn on the robes or the jumpers and the like when classes are in session. The dormitories for the houses each have a kitchen off of the common room and a small snack kitchen on each of the year floors, house elves clean the kitchen but the students can use the common room one with the other ones being stocked for late night snacking. When Harry crosses the ward line, he has the heir of the four founders can and will bring up new or old wards one of which stops the skill of Legilimency with out the person that it is being used on giving their permission.

Snape was a friend of Harry's mum but as she found out what he was like to other and was going to confront him she came upon James pranking him. When she defended him he called her a mudblood that was the end of any friendship the two had {this is what Harry saw in the fifth book}. Snape was the one to help bring Peter to the Deatheaters he also played both sides for when he realized that Lily could be killed he went and became a spy for the Order he also got from both Tom and Albus a promise to save Lily. However, she and James where away ahead of every body and had a back up plan and that was the switching portkey and the safe room with decoys. Snape is still doing both sides that is one reason even against ICW rules he has an outstanding needed for his NEWT class.

Soul Mates take time the bond forms slowly and is not finished until the mated pair have had sex { the boy must spend in the girl has if they where making a baby } only than will the bond be finished but that can not happen until the youngest of the pair hits their thirteenth year but the longer it takes the stronger the bond.

Now the next part is the story bit so that this site will not remove this story.

"Let me and Neville step out so you can get dressed." said Harry "I also have some stuff for you to read and look over that is not taught here until the seventh year but you might like to know a bit about before then." With that both boys step out and wait for Hermione to call them back in.

"Ok Harry you and Neville can come back in now." Hermione states after she has had time to change.

"Hermione I have some pamphlets for you and a pin to ware. Her this is a Hogwarts pin it will let you and others that are part of my friends talk with out being heard, but that is the only difference than the ones that Madam Malkin and the book stores sell. It is a private channel. Now these pamphlets or just the basics and one is about what I am more than any thing but I hop they help and I will see about having some one I trust speak to you parents if one want but only after we get our house at school." States Harry has he hands her the pin and the pamphlets.

Hermione looks at the titles and the first page.

**ICW ORGANISATION{see below for rest of info}**

The ICW deals with any and every thing that happens between the Magical Nations and there rules and laws for things like education, trade, and how muggles are treated and the Magical World hidden, { the nations government make the laws for their land but they must follow some guide lines. Moreover, many of the European Nations have stricter laws where muggles and the secret are concerned for they wish to keep the status quo}.

The ICW was started so trade and interaction between the Ministries would have some guide lines and war would not take place between two or more of the Magical Nations. The ICW helped end the wars with the Goblins by bringing together the human forces. The Guilds where the starting group that founded the ICW at first and used their influence to make things better for them and their membership.

The Guilds are set up with the ICW ones having more say and the Local ones being sub-guilds or chapter houses for the ICW but they also go by the local regulations and unless a ICW representative finds out by report or by just seeing it.

Has the "Dark Lords" keep coming to power and the local wars of theirs would slow or stop trade between the nations and then the raise of Albus Dumbledore's lover or ex-lover and his use of muggles forced the ICW to become more active and start making laws to help fight a Dark Army as long as the only ones killed are other magical persons the ICW will not become involved but killing muggles will bring them also any attack on an ICW event like the World Cup or The Tri-Wizard Tournament will do the same. If the ICW learns that a ministry is censoring info about a dark wizard uprising the ICW will take action.

It is not known what all that the ICW can detected and what they can not but they do try to keep the use of the most vile magic's under wraps and punish those that use them.

The Dark Arts are the combat magic's of old [made for war] or magic that has been made evil by making it use the darker emotions of the caster. They are also the magic's that make some one acted against their free will. Black Arts or Magic is the magic of the soul and of necromancery. The Light Arts are the defensive arts or more modern combat magic [mostly shields] and spells that use the lighter emotions of the caster. Wile White Arts or Magic are the healing form or use of the black arts. Grey Magic or Arts that are a mix of the others with the magic for travel being part of it. Any magic that can help or hurt with the same spell is grey.

In this day and age [the last 2000 years] the Dark, Light, and Grey Lords are not masters of their types of magic but masters of their intent of use for magic.

" So this first one is about the ICW and tells how it is set up?" asks Hermione.

"Yes it is. It is just a basic but it helps." replied Neville. Has Hermione looks at the next one.

Mastery Levels and Badge or Medal of Rank {see below for rest of info}

The levels and titles are ICW but all recognize them. The local governments use the same medal _{there are two types one is the pin it is worn on the shirt called a Badge. the other is the Medal and is worn around the neck. both have a ribbon}_, level and honour {what those below them call one of a given level}.

To reach the First Order of Mastery in Potions and Spell Crafting you must either make a new spell or potion or improve one that already exists. To get the Second Order you must then do the one you did not do for the First Order for all others you must either tutor [Third Order] or teach in a classroom or apprenticeship for one year [Fourth Order]. To get the Fifth Order you must have at least ten apprenticeship students that each lasted no less than five years or ten or more years of classroom students, that have gotten their mastery with a independent review by a board of five masters that is a review of how the students got their masteries. None on the board can know of the candidate before hand on a personal level {i.e. having met before and be friends or enemies or have any thing in common}. All levels are reviewed by the ICW or local guild in the persons area and a panel of three grant the rank with the appointed Master of the student there off to the side to view it and show their memories of the persons work but only up to a level two mastery or Master of the First Order.

For those at Hogwarts the Professor called Snape is a level three master or a Master of the Second Order and those lower than him should call him Master but those higher can call him any thing they wish but to show respect use the title of the level.

"Hermione this one is about the mastery of potions has you can see but you need to know that Snape the schools Potion Master and Teacher will not be the only one at the school I am. And I was charged by the Guild to keep him in line. He favours his own house and he sets the NEWTS requirement to level O so that only those that have a love of potions or that have a talent in them can get in to his class for the most part. He will also try and fail me because of my father was a school rival of his."

Says Harry.

"Harry did you get Draco's visit recorded?" asked Neville "that way we have proof for the ICW that that word is still used here."

"Yes I did. I will send it along with my house letter to my dad and he will pass it on to the right people." Says Harry

"How did you record what was said by him I thought that muggle devices did not work here or in any magical area?" asks Hermione

"Well I used a crystal recorder it can record sounds and images like a video camera and only a few places her in Britain sell them mostly because the pureblood fools those that believe that blood matters for power do not like the idea and most of the others seem to think that if it is not "English" or "European" made or base idea then it is unworthy of notice and the import of the items make them high priced or require a permit to sell or to use." States Harry has they pull in to the train station.

A/N: The next chapter is the sorting and the school. Also more fun with Draco. And we meet Ron for the first time.

ICW INFO seen has a chart

Position

Description

Supreme Mugwump {SM}

Head elected by body from Mugwump holds position for life, retirement or impeachment or removal from ICW by home Government {I.e the MoM of UK}

Mugwump Council {MC}

6-person group that set regulations for all meetings elected by body from General Assembly holds position for life, retirement or impeachment or removal from ICW by home Government {I.e. the MoM of UK}

General Assembly {GA}

the appointed representative from membership countries four, 2 from executive branch and 2 from legislative branch with a alternate for each but only four vote and when one becomes a Mugwump they are replaced by the alternate

Oversight Comities {OC}

Over sees the departments of the ICW, four members form GA and chairpersons with at least a fourth level mastery

Departments {Dep.}

The ones who enforce the regulations and rules for things, they set the prices on items. If a government has a department for something then the ICW also has one.

Guilds

The guilds are whom you get your masteries from as well as set the rules for getting a mastery. There are two types of Guilds the ICW ones and the Local ones. Local guilds are only recognized in their countries but all recognize ICW.

Level of Mastery Info seen has chart

Title of Mastery

Colour and look of medal

Level One

Student or apprentice going for a mastery

Brewer

Brewer

Plan Steel body polished to shine in the centre a plan symbol for what they are tiring to master with grey ribbon

Level Two

Master of the First Order

Master Brewer

Plan Steel body polished to shine in the centre a bronze symbol for what the mastery is for with white ribbon and one white crystal above the centre symbol

Level Three

Master of the Second Order

Master

Plan Steel body polished to a shine in the centre a silver symbol for what the mastery is for with a blue ribbon and two blue sapphires a round the centre symbol

Level Four

Master of the Third Order

Master

Plan Steel body polished to a shine in the centre a silver symbol for what the mastery is for with a green ribbon and three emeralds a round the centre symbol

Level Five

Master of the Fourth Order

Grand Master or Teacher

Plan Steel body with silver rim polished to a shine in the centre a gold symbol for what the mastery is for with a red ribbon and four rubies a round the centre symbol

Level Six

Master of the Fifth Order

Supreme Master or Master Teacher

Plan Steel body with gold rim polished to a shine in the centre a gold symbol for what the mastery is for with a purple ribbon and five small amethysts around the centre symbol


	4. Chapter 4: The Sorting and the School

_**HARRY POTTER: THE POTIONS MASTER **_

_I do not own Harry Potter or any thing that is form the books and any thing that another fan-fiction writer did is owned by the first to use it and I thank all of the authors out there for their work and any ideas that I might use._

_A/N: This is late because I had to use the restart disc on both of my laptops and lost every thing. The main one had a crash right as I was going to save to disk._

_This is an Alternate Universe and the things that I will put in to this story will be what are different. If it is not shown then it is from the books or movies and not changed._

_Snape was a bully when Lily meet him as a child he is mainly the reason that her sister dislikes magic. I feel that Lily and his friendship would have ended any way for she would have seen what he did to others at some point._

_I will not be doing the accents for people like Hagrid or Fleur for I know that I cannot write the way they talk also this way it is easier for you the reader to read what they say._

_**Chapter 4: The Sorting and the School year starts**_

As Harry and his friends step out of the cabin Draco returns and starts in again "Potter my father will see you expelled for what you did to me!"

"Who are you?" Asks Harry

"I AM DRACO MALOFY!" shouts the blond ponce.

"Who cares, you are an ill mannered, inbreed, fool and the only reason no one has killed you is it would take a lot of paper work to clear up the mess. You are nothing to me for I am of The Twelve and you are not!" states Harry in a very low and frosty voice has he turns and walks away with Hermione and Neville follows him.

"If you pull that wand Malofy then when you are sorted your house will have negative points and you a week's detention." said Tonks who has a prefect's badge.

Has they walk away Hermione asks Harry "What are the twelve?"

"The Twelve are the first leaders of the wizarding world here in Britain. They where the clans that had the most power politically and otherwise three each from England, Scotland, Ireland, and Wales they help make the ministry. There are laws that can not be removed from the books by the MoM or they lose the powers they have my father is the head of the last Walsh clan and the Malofy's are from France and came over with William the Conqueror." answers Harry

Has they get off of the train a red headed boy comes over ad starts talking "That was great mate what you did to Malfoy. You will be even more famous. My name is Ron Weasley." says the boy.

"First I am not your mate we just meet and we do not know each other that well also I have this to say about fame. _Fame? It's an empty purse, count it, you are broke. Eat it, go hungry. Seek it and go mad. _So way would I wish to have fame?" States Harry "We may become friends but only if you prove you are not my friend for any other reason than to be the friend of you classmate and not for what is said I did or my parents you are my friend because you wish to be friends with Harry and not Harry Potter of the famous Potter family." Has he walks toward Hagrid who is calling the first years over to him and tells them to have only four to a boat. "Hagrid my dad and the others say hi." Harry tells Hagrid who says this "When you write them tell I say hi back and ask them and your mum to try and visit me some time."

"Will do and it is good seeing you again." says Harry has he climbs in to a boat along with Neville, Hermone and Ron who has a thoughtful look on his face.

Has they cross the threshold of the wards for Hogwarts Harry feels them and knows that he will need to restore the founder wards. At that same time the headmaster feels the wards bond with some one else, even if he can still feel them he knows that the person has more control over them than he or any one else does, for new ones seem to be coming on and they feel old, older than he is. And two ghosts look at each other and smile for they know that the heir has come.

"Harry are you ok?" whispers Hermione "Yes, I am ok just thinking of my brother and sister miss them." he states but he mouths "I tell you later" and at that moment Hogwarts comes in to view.

Hagrid hands the first years over to Professor McGonagall and she tells them they are to wait for her to return to lead them out. After she leaves the school ghosts arrive {see the first book} but two of the ghosts look at Harry and nod at him just has McGonagall returns. She leads them in to the Great Hall and has the stand has she sets up the hat that sorts the first years. The first words the hat says has it starts to sing are this.

"_**The Lord and Heir of Hogwarts has come he will restore the dream of The Founders Four and help bring a new and better world of magic. Where what one does is better than ones blood and we will have peace until the end of time! Long Live the Lord of Hogwarts. True Heir to the Founders of Hogwarts let all know he will write the truth of The Founders and undo the evil that was done!" **_

[The rest of the sorting and feast was the same has the first book] The teachers and upper years that did not know about Harry's link look around shocked and Quirrell looks very scared as Voldemort is now very angry for he thinks he is the true heir of Salazar Slytherin.

After the warning about the third floor Harry says to Hermione and Neville "Why tell us that if he dose not wish students or some one else to try and see way the floor is off limits?" and both say they do not know.

"Hermione what do you think about Hogwarts? Asks Neville.

"So far every thing is great and thank you and Harry for helping me not to over do trying to fit in with what I read in the books." Hermione replies.

"You're welcome." Says both of the boys as Harry asks her, "What do you think of the food? I thought it was a bit too much."

"It tasted good but it did not seem all that healthy. I hope we have more fruit for breakfast." Hermione says.

After every one was taken to the dorms and Harry was sure that his roommates where asleep he sneaks down and out using the cloak that his dad gave him [given to him by the headmaster in the books ut keep by his dad], The Marauder's Map 3.0 and his link to the school to get to the Great Seal of Hogwarts that is in the Great Hall. After he gets there using one of his daggers he cuts his fingerer and lets four drops of blood fall on the seal and says "I am the Lord of Hogwarts Heir to the Four, I awaken all that has slept, to return to your full power all that was weakened, to protect those that are sent here to learn, so none may know with the arts of the mind what one thinks, act only when a life is truly endanger, ask when you are not sure, let the rules be enforced with truth and honour, any punishments to be just and true. SO SAY I HARRY JAMES POTTER THE LORD OF HOGWARTS! SO MOTE IT BE!" has the last is said a wave of power spreads out all over the school and Harry vanishes only to reappear in his dorm bed where he hides the cloak and map under his pillow.

The teachers are all trying to find out what has happened with the Headmaster asking the hat.

"The Lord of Hogwarts has awakened the wards that The Founders themselves had placed on the school along with the checks that where in placed to stop points from being give or taken unfairly that also applies to detentions. The wards will stop any one that has no true reason from using legilimency for ore than knowing that a person is lying." replies the hat

"But how can Severus keep the Slytherins in line and keep his cover?" asks Albus Dumbledore.

"He will just have to be a better teacher and Head of House." this last came from the voice of Hogwarts that also says this "Now let the teachers get back to sleep for tomorrow is the first day and it s a Monday and they all need their sleep even you and the students need the most sleep." with that both the hat and Hogwarts stops talking.

When the sunrises that Monday morning Professor McGonagall enters the common room and calls al of the first years down she then tells them this "You will eat breakfast in the Great Hall and then the 5th to 7th years will take turns showing you around and take you to your classes the teachers will tell you what they wish you to know about there class and you will be on your best behaviour. You will not be asked any questions today for you will only be in each class for a half an hour the rest of the time before lunch you will use to get to know each other in this house has well has the other first years. You will again be on your best behaviour the prefects and teachers will keep an eye on you." When she finishes she leads the students out and to the Great Hall.

The tour is scheduled by house starting with the Head of Houses class rooms. The fifth year prefects are the first to lead and they guide them to Prof. McGonagall's class room only to find a cat sitting on the teacher's desk. Has the prefects tell them to find seats both Harry and Neville have smiles on there faces for their parents have told them what to expect and they both wish to see it first hand. Harry, Neville, and Hermione sit next to one another with Hermione looking for the teacher. Just when Ron, and Seamus Finnigan start to mess a round the cat changes and shocks all of them.

"This is first year Transfiguration and you will behave or points will be lost and detentions given. I will also send notes home to your parents." the last part said while looking at Ron. McGonagall continues speaking " In this class you will learn the basics for transfiguration witch is the changing of on thing to another just has you saw me transform from a cat. Any questions about this class?" McGonagall says.

Harry rises his hand and asks "Yes, will we be able to do extra credit work and research?" Hermione has a look of bliss at the question for that is one she would like to know too.

"Yes, to both and you may also be able to do special classes if you show talent or the control need to learn." replies McGonagall

Hermione asks this "Will we at some point cover the animage transformation?"

"Not this year but it will be covered in the seventh year but it is one thing you can do the research and theory work as an independent study. You, can also arrange for a tutor for this or any class. I tell you this so that you will know that if you need any help you an get another student or your parents may hire some one, we have had teachers that have tried to make their students think they did not have that right." has she finishes talking the sixth year prefect's arrive to lead them to the next first year class. McGonagall reminds the fist years to be on their best behaviour as she shifts into her cat form.

The visit to the classes are much the same with Snape telling the first years not in his house that independent study and extra credit will be on a case to case basis with the questions he asked Harry being asked again but to others and no points lost. And here is the reason.

"Master Snape the ICW Guild Master asked me to give this to you." said Harry has he hands him a sealed letter.

"Why would they ask you Mister Potter rather than send it?" asks Snape taking the letter and looking at the unbroken seal of the Guild of Potion Masters that bears the name of the Guild Master.

"I do not know Master Snape." states Harry has he move to sit next to Hermione.

Before Snape dose any thing else he opens the letter.

Dear, Master Snape August 27,1997

I write this to notify you that young Mister Potter has achieved the rank of potions master of the third order and is recognized by the ICW has one. The potion that he made was to help those that suffered from the illness that makes Werewolves it grants them the ability to change at will like an animagus ability but what he did not know is that it also remove over time the ability to pass on the illness. The potion that he improved is the Dreamless Sleep Potion what he did was remove the additive qualities from it. He has studied under Nicolas Flamel and his wife has an alchemist but he has only studied the basics of that. His teacher was the world renowned Grand Master Adam Price the same one that reviewed your mastery test and told you to improve upon your teaching or to only take on apprenticeships. Master Potter was the last student of Grand Master Price's before his death a week ago at the age of two hundred and ten and he was the apprentices of Master Flamel both. So please show him the respected that he has earned.

With respect and honour,

Supreme Master and Guild Head,

Rachael Hamilton

P. S. The last Potions Master Guide dated August 1st this year has all of this in it about Master Potter.

"Master Potter may I see your proof of mastery?" asks Prof. Snape with respect.

"Yes sir, you may." says Harry has he pulls out the guild medal but before he could put it away Snape asks "Please when you are in this class wear it openly or wear the badge that goes with it."

"Okay sir I will." replies Harry.

"The reason I asked these questions is to see who read ahead or has some help studying potions before they got to school. And if any one needs help ask Master Potter for he is a Master of Potions and holds the third order so please show him some respected." States Snape.

Has the students are leavening Harry walks up to Snape and says "Sir I was asked by my mum and da to tell you this fro her she says to tell you "Thank you for your help when we where younger." and from my da "You may not believe me but I am sorry for some of the things that I did but not all for some where because of things you or other did first. But I am sorry for the others." I do not know what the last is about but my da was very sad when he told me that and I over heard him tell my mum that he fells responsible for her lost friendship. Good day Master Snape." says Harry has he goes to catch-up with the others.

End of Chapter

The "Fame?" stuff is from Krull and the movie has a Harry Potter link. The same actor that plays Hagrid is in the movie but his voice is dubbed.


	5. Chapter 5:Gryffindor

_**HARRY POTTER: THE POTIONS MASTER **_

_I do not own Harry Potter or any thing that is form the books and any thing that another fan-fiction writer did is owned by the first to use it and I thank all of the authors out there for their work and any ideas that I might use_

A/N Tonks is in Gryffindor rather than Hufflepuff and she is a 7th year. The time line on when she was there kind of confuses me so I am having her start late the stated reason is she was ill but the real reason was so she could learn to master the metamorphagus abilities she has.

_This is an Alternate Universe and the things that I will put in to this story will be what are different. If it is not shown then it is from the books or movies and not changed._

_I will not be doing the accents for people like Hagrid or Fleur for I know that I cannot write the way they talk also this way it is easier for you the reader to read what they say._

The prime ship is Harry/Hermione all others will be shown when they happen.

SHOUTING

"Talking"

-Thoughts-

_Parseltongue_

_Other animals talking_

'Translations' [i.e. French to English]

**Spells**

'**Spell Translations'**

**Chapter 5: Gryffindor**

After lunch the first years and the whole house of Gryffindor meet in the common room so the first years can get to know each other and their house mates.

"Hi, I am Tonks and I am a seventh year prefect. I would have been gone before you got here if I had not been ill when I was eleven and in the hospital for three months. I know some of you like Harry Potter here who is my little cousin of sorts." that was said as she pointed to Harry "I asked to be put here in Gryffindor the hat was going to make me a 'Puff but I asked so that I can show my bravery and loyalty together and it agreed after it saw what I did to a third year Slytherin on the train. I help tutor defence and Transfiguration. We do not have our own library like the 'Claws do or a potions lab like the Slytherins but we do have a study area but that is used on a first come first serve basis. Like all of the houses we have a cooking are on each of the year floors and one off of the common room here. We have a few house rules one is we stand together and the other is we do not back down in fear from any thing. What that means is we do not pick on those in this house in a mean way or turn our backs on a house mate that needs help at least in public and the last one we do not show fear or the lack of bravery in public we will try and help you get over any fears you might have. One warning watch out for Fred and Gorge here they are pranksters of the highest order and if you are caught pranking some one no matter the house you will be punished by lost of points and a detention if the teacher feels you need one or more and do not get caught by Professor Snape he will take the most points and give the worst detentions. Now Fred and Gorge should know not to prank Harry he will get you back. I should know we had a prank war for a year and I lost all the time and he had no help." she point the doors to the kitchen and the study along with the red headed twin terrors has ever one laughs at her statement about Harry and he smirks and looks at the twins. She also introduced the other prefects along with Oliver Wood the Captain of the Quidditch Team and turned the meeting over to him to introduce the rest of the team.

"Hi, I am Oliver Wood as Tonks said the Quidditch captain and the team Keeper next is Katie Bell one of the outside Chasers, then is Angelina Johnson our centre Chaser the other outside Chaser Alicia Spinnet, Next up are the Beaters the blind side one is Fred Weasley and the open side one is George Weasley. We need a Seeker and try outs will be after the first flying lesson so if there are any first years that are good fliers they can then be aloud to try out. We along with each of the other houses where given new team brooms last year but if a player has a good broom of their own the Head of House might let them use it." as Wood talked he pointed out the team members and the boys for the most part drooled over the Chasers and not just the first years Harry was the only one that did not drool he just smirked at how his male house mates acted.

Tonks has all of the upper years introduce them selves and she points out the ones who help tutor other in classes of the prefects only Percy Weasley does not help he even states that he feels that it shows a lack of respect for the teachers to do so with out them telling one to do it. Tonks also points out that the class dress code it is the uniform, but after classes and on the weekends that the students can wear what they wish just as long as it is not to daring she points out that mini-skirts and bikinis are not to be worn for the girls and Speedos for the boys. Which gets a laughed form the upper years that see how the first years that know what they are all blush even Harry. She does state that if they are not sure to ask her or one of the other upper years that are muggle raised or that have any idea what muggle fashion is. Katie says that when they get to third year they will be allowed to not just go to Hogsmead but to a muggle town for church and to see their families if they an arrange it with a weeks notice to Professor McGonagall. Wood points out that they at this time do not have a tutor for potions. And all of the first years and those upper years like Tonks that know about Harry starts to laugh.

"Why are you all laughing?" asks a perplexed Wood.

"Well you see I am certified potions master of the ICW I was trained by Grand Master Price before he died this year. I got the Mastery the day of my eleventh birthday." states Harry has he removes the medal that is proof of his rank from under his shirt as every one reacted with Percy stating that Harry can not be a master of any thing because of his age and that the Ministry of Magic would not allow it.

"Percy I am certified by the ICW that means I out rank a master that is certified by the British Ministry of Magic. Because the laws governing getting a mastery are not just local but international and that is because the things that masters do effect all not just the home country of the master most of the things that get done say here in Britain if the master is not certified by the ICW then the master does not get any pay for what they come up with. Any thing that gets sold or used by other countries must be first certified the ICW to be legal." says Harry. "It also is illegal for the MoM to do any thing to me that is governed by my mastery. Snape out ranks me only here in Britain because he was given a higher mastery by the MoM backed guild but to do any work outside of Britain he needed to get a mastery from the ICW guild. And I was granted a higher mastery there. I will say that has a maker of potions I do respect Snape. I just think he is not a good class room teacher."

The rest of the day was used for the first years to get to know each other and for the muggle-born to learn a bit about the world of magic that most magical-born's get form their parents and older family members. One of the things that they are told is about magical birth control the girls are told by the older girls and the boys by the older boys they are also told that the magical age of consent is fifth-teen so they should not need to worry after that birth-day for them. All are told about the royal family of Magical Britain and that the Pendragon line is still around. But one of the Gryffindor's knows who the next queen is.

A/N: I got this back from the two friends that I use has beta's just this morning and did the editing for it. One thing that they wished known is they both had some of the same teachers that I had. So the whished to apologise for any thing that they missed.


End file.
